


Savior (Update Version!!!)

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Savior Series [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, like why didn't they help him???, salty about the cafeteria scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: Simon didn't get up to defend himself during lunch. Then again he didn't really have to.





	Savior (Update Version!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that was salty about that scene? Like really? Sooorrry that he made you guys not date for a longer period of time. You should still defend him when he needed you the most. :/

Simon didn't say anything as he walked to his table and sat down to listen to music and eat his food. Sadly he was interrupted when Spencer and Aaron decided to play their little prank. He felt his stomach drop when they started and he looked down knowing his 'friends' weren't going to come to his side this time. He debated walking out but when he was about to he heard a crash and the music stopped. Looking up he saw the one and only Lynn Winchester. Her golden brown hair was up in a bun and her icy blue eyes held a fierce challenge. Calling to the boys on the table to test her. Her golden skin made her whole outfit pop and make her the main attraction at the moment. This isn't the first time that Simon had seen Lynn. Her family moved to their humble little school about a year ago but she didn't have any friends when they found out her mom was the new teacher. Simon didn't see the problem and had talked to the girl a couple times. 

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked with venom dripping from her voice,"What the hell is your problem?"

"Listen reject," Spencer said and jumped done,"Just cause your mom's a teacher doesn't mean you can go around and break someone's stuff. You'll have to pay for it."

He pointed to the speaker that was on the ground and looking very much broken. 

"No I won't," She said with a sneer and started to walk towards Simon,"I don't remember ever doing anything to it. Sorry for your luck."

She arrived at the table and the cafeteria was still in silence. Placing her food carefully on the table she looked at Simon with a large smile and sat down. Some people pulled out their phones and took pictures of the two but she ignored it all and only put the middle finger up in their direction.

"A frown doesn't suit you," She said as she looked up at him,"I like the smile you have much better."

"How can I smile when something like that happened?" Simon asked in a quiet voice as the room around them started to fill with noise and he noticed the people at his old table looking at them both. 

"There is always a reason to smile," She said with a shrug and followed Simon's gaze,"Why aren't you sitting with them?"

"We kind of got in a fight and aren't really talking to each other anymore," Simon said sadly and looked down at his hands. 

"Hmm," She said to herself and looked at Simon for a minute before giving a weak smile,"They'll get over it. If they truly are your friends then they'll come back to you no matter what."

Simon was about to respond when Bram walked up to their table with a nervous smile. 

"Can I sit here?" He asked and looked at Lynn with eyes that held an emotion that Simon couldn't place. 

"Sure," She said and moved over almost immediately while Bram placed his food next to her's.

"Hey Bram," Simon said and smiled in the boy's direction,"What are you doing over here."

"What I'm not allowed to be by you now?" Bram asked with a bit of a smirk and Lynn smiled brightly in his direction.

"I never said that I just thought you would want to be by Nick and them," Simon said with a shrug and Lynn giggle lightly to herself.

Altogether they found out that Lynn was actually a cool person and that she shared some of their interests. Sadly their fun was ruined when the bell rang and people started to get up and leave. Lynn smiled at both the boys and started to walk away. She did promise to met them when school ended. Her bright smile actually surprised Simon a little bit, then again he always saw her sitting by herself and everyone avoiding her like the plague. He smiled to himself when he thought that he made someone happy even when things were going downhill for him.  

"You really didn't have to come and sit with us," Simon said after a while,"I know that Garrett is a really good friend of yours."

"What kind of friend would I be if I left when you needed help the most?" Bram asked but there was a lot of nervousness in his voice. 

Simon left a burning on his ears but just shrugged and together they started to walk to their classes. Neither missed the looks some people were giving them. 

* * *

 The final bell had rung and as soon as Bram walked out of his class he saw Lynn with a smirk on her face. 

"Come come come," Lynn said while pulling him away," I talked Simon into taking us to get ice cream and I have a soft spot for mint chocolate chip."

"You have got to be the most interesting person that I've ever met," Bram said with a smile and stopped the girl from pulling him when he got to his locker. 

When he opened it up pictures of the soccer team and he were tapped on. As he pulled out his Advanced Chemistry book a pack of Oreos fell on the ground. Lynn raised an eyebrow and bent down to pick it up. 

"Oreos, really?" She asked and handed them to him. 

"What?" Bram asked defensively,"They are probably the best thing on the planet. Except for the Halloween ones, those are the best."

"I can't handle people like you," She said with a roll of her eyes,"Let's be real, the peanut butter ones are way better."

"No way," He replied and closed his locker,"The best are always the ones that only come once a year." 

They argued all the way outside and continued to talk about it till they got to Simon's car. Both of them noticed the look of frustration and hurt on his face as the got in and noticed Martin walking away. Lynn gave Bram a look but they both kept their mouths shut, not wanting to upset the boy even more. As they passed Martin Lynn glared out the window at him and he looked kind of shocked. Lynn, being the crazy person she is, turned on the radio, opened up her window, climbed halfway out and started singing along with the song. 

"LET'S MAKE THE MOST OF THE NIGHT LIKE WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and laughed at the walking pedestrians. 

"You really are going to die if you don't get your ass back in the window," Simon commented and looked in the mirror as he continued to drive. 

Lynn just laughed and started to sing again. Bram burst out into laughter when someone in the car next to them honked their horn and Lynn started to yell at them. When she sat back down Simon rolled up the window and locked it.

"Honestly the nerve of some people," She complained and took a drink from her water bottle,"Now someone is going to have to get my ice cream because I hate people." 

"Wow thanks, Lynn we like you to," Bram commented and got out of the car when Simon parked it. 

As they walked into the parlor Bram noticed Leah and the other sitting in a booth in the far right corner. He waved to them and walked over when they motioned for him to come over. When he got there they started asking questions right away.

"Why did you leave at lunch," Garrett asked and looked up at him. 

"Yeah sorry about that," Bram asked and scratched the back of his neck a little bit," I wanted to go and sit with Simon."

Abby, Nick, and Leah got a sour look on their face when Simon was mentioned and Bram would have asked what was wrong if a certain someone didn't yell across the room. 

"BRAM WHAT ICE CREAM DO YOU WANT?!" The perky brunette yelled from her spot next to Simon. 

"Listen, guys, I have to go," Bram said and waved at them a bit,"I'll talk to you later."

Trying to save himself from more embarrassment Bram hurried over to the people he came with and smiled at the lady taking their orders.

"I'll take a mint oreo one please," He said and handed her his money. 

Lynn scoffed and took a bot of her mint chocolate chip. 

"You people and Oreos," She said to herself as she walked out and only them did Bram notice that Simon got a plain Oreo ice cream. 

"She just doesn't understand," Simon said with a laugh and together they waited for Bram's ice cream before going to catch up with their third person before she robbed a bank or something. 

* * *

When Simon went to the carnival with his friends he immediately asked Lynn to go with them. Bram was already coming and the three had grown close in the past week  **(Little A/N: I really don't know how long it took him to do it so I'll just say a week...).** After all the glares from the girl towards the others and his friends saying their apologies, Lynn finally nodded and her glares stopped. Breathing in and out Simon finally started to feel the anxiety of what was about to happen. 

"He'll show," Lynn said and placed her hand on his shoulder,"I know he will." 

Simon nodded and gave a big sigh before handing the tickets to the guy and sat down. Lynn gave him a thumbs up and went to stand by Nick. 

"He'll show," She said and turned to the boy next to her,"Right?" 

"Hopefully," Nick said and glanced up at the boy on the Ferris Wheel.  

As Martin ran up and said he was Blue Lynn wanted nothing more than to walk up to the boy and punch him in the face. She almost walked up there but Leah grabbed her arm and shook her head. 

"Let him handle it," She said with a small smile and Lynn backed off. 

Behind her was a sigh and then Bram was lightly pushing her out of the way. As both, the boys went up Lynn full on started crying and clapped when they kissed. She wiped her eyes and smiled the brightest she had in a while. 

"You always were a sap for romance," A female voice said and Lynn turned around to see the smiling face of her girlfriend. 

"You made it," Lynn said and ran up to bring her in a hug. 

"I would never miss our anniversary," The girl said and wrapped her arms around Lynn's waist. 

About to make a smart ass comment Lynn opened her mouth but then she heard a voice behind them. 

"Hey," Simon said and Lynn smiled when she saw and heard the breathlessness that she was feeling. 

"Guysss," Lynn said and spun around,"This is Katie. She's my girlfriend." 

"My name is Simon," He said and held out his hand with a smile. 

Katie gave a smile of her own and took Simon's hand. 

"It's nice to meet you both," She said with a smile and took Lynn's hand,"I'm happy you found Blue."

"So am I," Lynn and Simon said at the same time. 

They laughed and met up with everyone before enjoying the rest of the night together and having a lot of fun. 

* * *

 

"That my pretty little nephew and niece is how I met your Dad and Papa," Lynn said and smiled down at the little kids who looked at her with big, round eyes.

"But Aunt Lynn why did Papa go by the name Blue?" The little girl asked and her ocean blue eyes held confusion. 

"Because he didn't want people to know who he was," Lynn said and smirked when she heard the front door open. 

"Mia!" Simon called out,"Cayden! We're home!" 

Both children stood up and ran in the direction of the voice. 

"Daddy!" Mia yelled when she got to him and jumped up into a hug. 

Cayden caught up with his sister and gave Bram a hug. 

"Welcome back Papa," He said with he gave his father a hug. 

"Glad to be back," Bram said with a smile,"I hope you were good for Aunt Lynn and Aunt Katie."

"They were little angels," Katie said with a smile and ruffled both of the childrens' hair,"Now take them so my wife and I can have some alone time."

Lynn laughed as Simon rolled his eyes, Bram's smile grew, and the kids gave a confused glance back at their aunts. Silver bands were on both Simon and Bram's fingers while Lynn and Katie were sporting a golden band with diamonds. 

"Alright you two say goodbye and go out to the car," Bram said and laughed as they rushed out a goodbye and ran out the door,"Thank you for watching them."

"I always like the times they come over," Lynn said with a smirk,"I always have stories to tell them about you both."

"Great," Simon said and checked to make sure both kids were in the car,"What do we have to hear about this time."

"Nothing much," Katie said and smirked at the couple,"Just why Aunt Leah, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Abby got mad at you and why Bram's name was Blue."

Both men groaned and slipped past the doors. They sent Lynn and Katie a glare/ smile and then got back in the car with a wave. The women gave their own waves and then closed the door. 

"I think we have some plans," Katie said with a smirk and Lynn giggled. 

Yeah, things turned out good. Lynn got an amazing family, Simon and Bram got a family. She really couldn't ask for anything better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Complete trash, I know. Leave a comment on what I need to work on if you want. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Also yes I'm sorry it's so short!


End file.
